


Helping A Friend Out

by paperbaras



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Shrinking, Cuckolding, F/M, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Permanent Chastity, Small Penis, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbaras/pseuds/paperbaras
Summary: Torbjorn is a cuckold, and Reinhardt is his master. After a year of servicing him, they decide to make his chastity permanentIt's more a Bi fic since it talks about Reinhardt cucking Torbjorn by fucking his wife, and Torbjorn doesn't have sex in it
Relationships: Ingrid Lindholm/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Kudos: 31





	Helping A Friend Out

**Author's Note:**

> Treat your subs well and do proper aftercare! My fics have the same sense of logic as Anime characters getting literally addicted to sex and omit this, so please keep in mind proper BDSM warm up, check ins and aftercare as well in real life!

“Torbjorn! My swedish little cuck.” Reinhardt boomed, opening the door to Torbjorns workshop

Torbjorn looked around the workshop, making certain that the two were alone he put down his tools, and rushed towards his friend. “Reinhardt! What if-“

He was interrupted by a quick, sharp slap to the side of his face. The stringing pain wasn’t as bad as it could be, as combat experience had taught him. He knew exactly why he had gotten slapped. “Refer to me as Master Reinhardt in private” he was ordered, but this was hardly private, the two were at work!

Looking up at the German man towering before him, he could see how serious he was, a more stern punishment coming for him if he didn’t obey

“M-master, Reinhardt. We’re at work, sir. Is this really a good idea?” Torbjorn meekly protested.

“Are you no longer a cuck just because you’re at work?” Reinhardt pressed

Torbjorn quietly shook his head no, thinking back to the videos and pictures he had been sent while at work

“I-I have projects to work on today, Master.”

“I didn’t ask, your Master has a project for you to work on, now.” Reinhardt sternly stated, putting a hand on Torbjorns shoulder. He was at a loss for words, the workshop gone completely silent as he tried to speak, while Reinhardt impatiently waited for a response

“What is it, sir?”

Reinhardt grinned, cruelly. 

“Do you remember the first time?”

Torbjorn swallowed hard. He could remember it clear as day

“Yes sir I… Well. We landed back in Sweden, and I wanted to surprise my wife that I had come home with flowers…”

“Yes… Go on.”

“And… You had surprised me instead, and I opened the door to you fucking my wife in the stand and carry position in front of the door, waiting for me to arrive. It was a wonderful surprise, thank you Master.” He quietly recalled, ashamed at how horny he still is by it, months later.

“I do like surprising. Nothing like a… fun surprise to brighten up your day, hmm? You should have seen the look on your face, while I came inside your precious wife.” Reinhardt patted Torbjorn on the shoulder 

Bringing his hands to the engineers pants, he swiftly pulled them down, revealing the chastity cage he was free balling underneath his pants, as per orders. What happened next, was a total shock to him. Reinhardt had pulled the key off from around his neck, and unlocked the padlock on Torbjorns cage.

He kept it in his hands, walking around to be in front of his table. Carelessly, Reinhardt put his forearms in the middle of the table and swept them to the side, moving everything else Torbjorn was working on to the side. Reinhardt had dropped the padlock, and key on the emptsy spot in the center of table. He put his hands on the table to rest them, leaning in to stare Torbjorn in the eye

“It’s been a year since then, and I was thinking of proposing with a cock ring. Do you know what that means?” Reinhardt had asked. It was apparent between the two what it meant exactly

The three of them had agreed, it was a lot better to have Reinhardt fucking Ingrid, one thing the two had loved to do. She was actually getting sexual gratification Torbjorn couldn’t give her, and Torbjorn had measured his and Reinhardts cocks several times under orders. His cock was an average 5 inches, but there was no way he could compare to Reinhardts 11 inch cock. 

Was. That was all before Reinhardt began making him wear deliberately small chastity cages. Torbjorns cock was far smaller now, the head almost all that was left. He had agreed to it all, of course. And He was getting a lot of joy out of it. So much, they agreed after a year, they’d put him in permanent chastity, and that was an entire year ago.

Torbjorn nodded yes, his heart racing in his chest. Reinhardt quietly measured the final size of Torbjorns cock with one of his own rulers. An inch tall, and Reinhardt had deliberately held it by the 11 inch mark, the 10 inch difference clear as day.

“Do you want to jack off, one last time?”

“…Do I deserve it Master?” Torbjorn asked, degrading himself.

“Of course, not, but I am ordering you to.”  
Reinhardt put the lock and key into a pot designed to melt metal, sliding it to the other side by Torbjorn.  
Normally, he would protest, but Torbjorn was too excited. His cock was erect since Reinhardt had walked into his workshop, though it was hard to see now adays. It was 11 months since Torbjorn had last came, and between his pent up load and knowing it will be the last time his cock gets stimulation, it didn’t take long for Torbjorn to shoot his cum into the small pot. 

Not even done his orgasm, he saw the German man slide the rivet gun that was on the table. He wiped himself clean and bit his lip, putting his cage back on with a small, permanent rivet.  
It was done.

Torbjorn had felt a bit of regret after, but it was too late now. Besides, he had planned for this for a whole year, knowing fully well what he was getting into. He reached down to pull his pants up, grabbing the metal pot with his robotic hand.

“Ah ah ah, there’s still something missing, hmmm?” Reinhardt chimed in

Torbjorn put the pot back on the table, confused. He put the lock and key in, his cum, and he sure as hell couldn’t put his cock cage in there. What the hell would be missing?

“I like mine with a little gold in it.” He hinted  
Quietly pulling something out from his pocket, Reinhardt reached his hand out, letting the item drop into the pot. Ingrids wedding ring he had bought for her.

Torbjorn could recognize it easily, it wasn’t the most expensive ring, but it sure as hell wasn’t cheap by any means. Part of wanted to pick it out and clean it but… he understood. He took his own ring he was given off of his finger, adding it to the pot.

He brought it to the kiln, melting the metals into one collective mess for him to fasten a cock ring out of it, a subtle pain in his heart as he watched it melt.

“Don’t worry my friend, You and I can give it a test run afterwards.”

He was ashamed to say it, but he had no regrets anymore.


End file.
